


Car Crash

by mishbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishbabe/pseuds/mishbabe
Summary: You and Misha are driving home from a short holiday trip when suddenly the weather changes badly, causing a serious Car Crash.As you wake up you're finding yourself in a hospital. Next to you there's Misha, other than you out of consciousness.





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> turned out longer as planed... oops.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.♡  
> But now... enjoy the story lel ♡

You were sitting in the passenger seat next to Misha who was driving the two of you back home. 

During the whole day there hadn't been any sign of a storm, no clouds, nothing and yet it was raining like the apocalypse had just started.  
Wow, now that was a good one, you thought to yourself. Actually you wasn't the type who got scared of thunderstorms but this one was a serious one.  
Turning your head to face Misha, you could see he was worried about this situation either.  
Yep, destiny's on our sight, your inner voice laughed at you.  
Since you've struggled with some mental diseases you had always had your difficult situations but thanks to Misha, who always treated you well, you got stronger and able to cope with most of your thoughts and fears.  
Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, you could already feel how every inch of your body started to relax.  
Just 10 minutes and we're home, you told yourself.  
Closing your eyes you saw yourself and Misha lying on the bed, while you were in his arms, enjoying the comfortable heat his body gave you.  
You smiled in relief.  
In the moment where you'd already given up on any kind of relationship you met Misha, who proved you wrong within a heartbeat.  
He was everything you needed. Your home, your heart, your best friend, your lover and your husband.  
Things with Misha never got old or boring. He made you smile, he taught you how to love again. And most of all, he gave you faith.  
For each day you were able to share with him, you were thankful. Whenever you were next to him and he'd take your hand or just smiled at you, your heart was ready to jump out of your ribcage.

You sighed in happiness but when you opened your eyes - boom.

You tried to open your eyes but all you could see was nothing. You began to question yourself if you even had opened your eyes or...  
Slowly your vision got clear, you tried to speak out but everything coming out of your voice was a whimper. A desperate cry. Your body was still in shock, you felt numb but you could still manage take a look down at your body. Seemed like you weren't hurt that bad. Just a few scars, so was your first impression.  
But then your fear stabbed you right into your stomach.

"MISHA!" you screamed out loud. Trying to move your body just to get hit by a sharp pain in your rib cage your lips let out some curses but when you got to see the love of your life - oh you couldn't even tell which pain hurt most.  
Misha's body lay lifeless in the seat. "Mish..." Tears streamed down your eyes, like your eyes had turned into dark clouds, kicking out their sadness and pain.  
Scars and blood and so many scars... Not able to count.  
All of a sudden even breathing was too hard. It took you too much strength.  
Darkness fell around you until it had reached you completely.

-

Hundred suns each one a different colour leaded you to the strength to open your eyes. Machines beeping, white walls, 10 feet long. Looking at the ceiling the lights faded and brought you back into reality.  
Hospital.

You let your eyes fly through the room, finding Misha lying in the bed right next to you.  
A sigh of relief left your lips but when you tried to get on your feet the pain quickly convinced you to avoid walking for the next few hours. Or days.  
"What a drag..." you whispered to the ceiling. The next second there were  
1  
2  
3 knocks at a door.  
"Yes?"  
A nurse opened the door ever so carefully as though she'd break it.  
Giving you a smile she quickly moved over to your bed, checking the monitors. "How do you feel, Mrs. Collins?"  
"I'm good. It's just my leg - I can't move and when I try it hurts badly" you replied with an exhausted, still tired face.  
"It's broken but I'll be alright. We didn't need to perform surgery it'll heal all alone. Just take care of yourself for the next weeks" the woman explained.  
Your attention was long gone, were you just looking at your husband who was still not giving any sign of consciousness.  
"We keep him comatose so his body will heal properly. He's not in any serious danger. Maybe we'll already wake him up tomorrow. The doctors will take a look at him later to come to their final decision."  
You clenched your teeth as you heard was the nurse had said. 'Not in any serious danger' and yet they kept him comatose. For you it was obviously a reason to worry. Why was he the one who had to get hurt so bad. So dangerously bad.  
Blood rushed through your veins you could hear it loud enough to ignore everything else the nurse tried to explain to you. 1 2 3 4 5 heartbeats in 1 second.  
This was all too much to bear. All the two of you wanted to do was driving home from a short holiday trip. You'd enjoyed the weekend so much. Just the 2 of you. Phones turned off so no one could disturb you.  
Candlelit dinner at night, lovely nights where the 2 of you did nothing but cuddling and enjoying the atmosphere. The weather had been nice. Hot days - a perfect time to relax in the pool, warm nights without blankets - just you 2 in each other's arms.

"...Collins?" You were brought back down on earth.  
"Hm?" Forcing yourself to turn your head back to the woman you gave her and empty look. What else? Some new bad news next? You waited for her to continue.  
"There's something else I need to tell you. Since it's about your current state of health it's important for you to be very careful from now on. We don't think you haven't taken any notice yet but, well, you're pregnant with twins. 1st month so congrats." As her words ended she began to smile.  
But with what she'd said you didn't know what to feel. Happy, worried? Excited? Too many news within a few minutes. More bad news than good. Somehow you managed to forget about the difficulties and rather smiled at your stomach.  
Twins. 2 babies growing up inside your body. 2 human beings - half you, half Misha.  
Love filled your heart, reaching out to every inch of your body. "Twins" you repeated more to yourself than anybody else. Once you'd come to realise your new life you came back to your worries.  
"Are they-"  
"alright?" the nurse ended your sentence. "Yes. They are. You are lucky to not have been hurt any further. But as I said earlier - due to your current state of health you'll have to be careful and prevent you from any stress or exhausting situations. Also, pregnancy with twins is a risk. Meaning you'll have to take care of yourself even more."  
You nodded absorbing every single word she spoke. Now you'd not only take care of yourself, from now on you'd take care of all 4 of you.

-

The night came slowly but you had been fallen asleep early anyway hoping when you'd wake up next morning Misha was back in this world. You needed to tell him. You wanted to see him smile again, to see him proud again. It was a strange feeling when he's lying next to you but not able to speak to you, not even to look at you, nor hear what you'd say.

When you'd opened your eyes the next time it was already afternoon. You felt dizzy which made sense since you got pregnant. Luckily nausea hadn't shown up by now because you weren't quite happy with the imagination vomiting right all over the ground.  
Forgetting these thoughts, you turned your face back to see Misha's profile recognising he was still sleeping. 2nd thing you saw was that they'd seemed to turned off the monitors to wake him up. So he'd come back to you soon. He had to.

Later on that day another nurse come back and you immediately came up with an idea so you took you chance and asked her whether or not she could push your bed right next to your husband's since you were bound to the bed.  
Thinking it through she then nodded in agreement fulfilling your wish.  
When the 2 of you were back alone you sighed without knowing what to think.  
Caught between reality and a world you couldn't describe you reached out your hand to grab the warm hand of Misha, pulling it gently onto your stomach.

"Though you might can't hear me but I need you to tell you this anyway" you began. "We're going to have twins, baby. Twins. Isn't that beautiful?" you whispered eventually.  
Holding onto his hand tighter you smiled while your eyes cried happy and tiered tears both at once.

There was a move. Hardly to recognise but it was there. His hands had definitely twitched. Could this be?  
"Misha...?" you breathed out almost in disbelief. Your eyes widened as you saw Misha's blue bright diamond eyes opened slowly. "Mish..." It took him everything to open his eyes but when he'd manage to do it he finally smiled at you.  
"Hey angel" he whispered weakly.  
"Baby you...you have no idea of how-" you had to stop yourself otherwise you'd fallen back into tears again. Feelings created a chaos inside your head.  
Happiness, Sadness,... every feeling was trying to get into the foreground. But when Misha gently stroked the back if your hand with his thumb you crawled back into your world.

"We're... I'm- I'm pregnant Misha. There are two lives growing up inside me." Eventually it had been happiness took over you. You cried and laughed and chuckled and yawned because you were so tiered but as well exited.  
"Angel, I- don't know why but I think I kinda felt it and that's the reason why I woke up. Know it sounds ridiculous but- fuck. We're having our own little family. (Y/N), you don't have any idea how thankful I am to be your husband, to be by your side every day. I love you (Y/N)."

"And I love you at least as much as you love me, Mish" you chuckled again, your left hand lying on thou stomach while the other still held Misha's.

It was all going to be okay.  
No.  
Even better.  
It was going to be perfect.  
With Misha as your husband who loved you in a way no one could describe. No word could express what the 2 of you felt for one another.  
Only actions would prove.  
And oh you proved it so much. Every day, almost every second you shared together.  
And now it was going to be so much more.  
2 babies, joining your little family soon.

Your lives were perfect. And nothing would ever change that. 


End file.
